Matchmakers
by sylencespeaketh
Summary: AU Inuyasha thinks his love is cursed, and the one he loves only gets hurt. That’s why he won’t let Kagome come close to him. But a certain lecher and brunette are determined to bring the two together. IYK and SM


**+Matchmakers+**

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hanyou and the Miko, nor the lecherous priest or the Boomerang-girl; but the entire plot is mine. So steal not for fear of shame, Look down and see my powerful name~**

~_Sylence__ Speaketh_

_Summary:A__/U Inuyasha thinks his love is cursed, and the one he loves only gets hurt. That's why he won't let Kagome come close to him. But a certain lecher and brunette are determined to bring the two together. IY/K and S/M_

_Italics indicate emphasis, thoughts and remnants of memory._

*          *          *

"Hey buddy, you better get ready. The girls will be here any minute now," The black haired boy spoke as he fiddled with his tie. "You had better not be thinking about getting out of this one," He paused as he turned to frown at his friend seated carelessly on the window sill. "You promised, Yasha. You gave me your word."

The boy in the shadows pulled his cap lower over his eyes, which were already hidden behind his unique silver bangs. His fingers lingered, almost tenderly, upon the soft material shaped to form two dog ears upon his head; before his hand returned to its place under his chin trying to soothe the rage building inside him. Damn Miroku.

The Black haired boy frowned as he crossed his hands across his chest; his feet set a little way apart. "Listen, Yasha, I'm serious about this girl, Okay? She means a lot to me. So I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't put your Demonic Stare of Death whenever one of the girls smiles at you. Like, I really don't want them to council later and have this one ditch me!"

Inuyasha shot his friend a glare, his warm amber eyes burning with a brilliant fire; his mind concocting a million ways of killing his best friend and getting out of the deal. Then, as quickly as his temper had flared, his expression became impassive again. And he turned to stare out the window again with a resigned 'Feh.'

He remembered agreeing to Miroku's double date plan, only because it was annoying to see a guy his age whine like a bratty two-year old. He stared unblinkingly into the dark outside. Miroku was his best friend. The vice-captain of his Baseball Team, as well as one of the most popular, most sought after guys; next to him. But unlike him, Miroku was an extremely social lecher. He never went out with a girl twice, and had a date every other day.

_You were like that once. A tiny voice in his head piped up._

He closed his eyes, attempting to block out the impudent voice. It was true though. Almost. He was the captain and star of the baseball team. He had extremely good looks and was popular as well. He had flirted with every beautiful girl he had known, but his heart… his heart had cherished only the two of them.

A pained expression marred his finely chiseled features, and he gripped his cap tightly; dragging it even lower over his face. Then he let out a frustrated sigh before pulling it off. His love was cursed. Why couldn't Miroku understand that?

 His face was unreadable as he stared at the article of clothing in his hands. He used to act like a playboy, but from the beginning, he had set his heart upon a certain childhood friend. _Kikyo__.Her Raven hair and chocolate brown eyes invaded his memory. Her scent filled his nostrils and he found it difficult to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, simultaneously savoring and abhorring his recollection of the memories at that instant. Three years ago, on Valentines Day, he had confessed his feelings to her. A week later, she had died._

His knuckles went white as he clutched the cap tightly. His eyes glazed over, and he gritted his teeth. Only seven f***ing days!! And she was taken from him. In an accident so gruesome it was on the news for months! His life had never been the same. Until…

His eyes focused on the soft material in his hands again. His expression softened as he gazed at it tenderly, stroking the ears with his fingers; but the pain in his eyes only multiplied. 

Until Kagome. 

He smiled slightly as he envisioned her pretty face. It was as though his Kikyo had come back to him. He recalled the first time he had set eyes on her. He had gone to School early to settle some matters with the coach, and had collided into her in the hallway. He had just been about to tell her off for bumping into him and setting him off balance, when he raised his eyes to her face and froze. Kagome had apologized and held her hand out to help him up. He had accepted her hand, but never bothered to let go. She had blushed so prettily when she realized that but hadn't made a move to pull her hand away. And then she had looked up at him and smiled.

_"Hi. I'm Kagome. I just transferred here. What's your name?"_

_"Inuyasha.__ Let me help you."_

_"Thanks… Inuyasha, That would be great ." _

At first he had thought the attraction he felt was because of her resemblance to a certain childhood love. She had the same beautiful ebony locks and skill at archery as his Kikyo, but as he began to get to know her, he found out she was a completely different person. She was impulsive and stubborn, but kind-hearted nevertheless. Her sapphire eyes made him catch his breath each time they turned to glance at him. His heart beat escalated when their hands brushed, when she unconsciously stood too close, or when she simply said his full name in a gentle whisper. She gave him a thousand sensations just by being there.

_'Inuyasha!' she caught his face in her hands even as he tried to hide his bruises. "Who… did this?" she whispered._

_"It's nothing." He did not want to concern her with his battles._

_She frowned as he gently pulled her hands away from his blood strained face and attempted to wipe her fingers clean of his red fluid. "Blood doesn't suit your skin." He added gently._

_"And red only looks good on you when it's the color of your cloak!" She replied hotly.  He stared at her in shock. She blushed and averted her gaze._

_"Kagome?"__ She let him tilt her face towards him. _

_"I saw you sitting on your rooftop the  night before last." She spoke softly as she wiped the bleeding gash on his forehead with her sleeve._

_He looked at her affectionately, "You shouldn't be out alone late at night."_

_"And you should try not to get into fights!"_

_But she was smiling as she looked at him. And nothing else mattered. _

 He found that she rekindled an age old emotion in him; one which he had considered forever extinguished. He had been broken and torn, but she made him whole again. She made him want to truly live once more. She was always there: within his heart and mind, when not beside him. Before he knew it, he knew her laughter by heart, her scent permanently engraved itself in his senses and memories of each moment spent with her were imprinted in his mind. Despite that, no matter how much time they spent together, it was never enough.

But he was still afraid. He was afraid to promise her his cursed love. He was afraid that Kikyo's fate would befall her. He loved her far too much to risk hurting her. 

But she _had_ gotten hurt. 

Inuyasha growled under his breath and clenched his fists_. That bastard had tried to break her. _

"_INUYASHAAAAAA!!"__ Her scream had pierced the night air._

_When he had found her in the dark alley, that Ass**** had already torn most of her clothing and broken her arm.__ She was hysterical when he had broken the assaulter's bones in a mad frenzy. He had never seen her so afraid. But it was his fault that she was forever scarred._

His love was cursed. That was why he had to stay away from her. From the one he loved… the most. Even if it meant killing himself inside. He had never been the same since the incident. He had become extremely antisocial. He was cold, harsh and rude. So he had slowly lost all his friends. He avoided her most of all. He had achieved the status of a loner. Only Miroku stayed by his side through thick and thin. But even he didn't seem to realize the gravity of his situation.

He closed his eyes. He had a headache. And what was worse was that Miroku's bimbo girl-friend's would only aggravate it in the next couple of hours. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. But he never broke his promises.

Meanwhile Miroku had discarded his tie and undone his short pony tail. He looked nervous for once and turned to the silver haired boy to ease his misery, "Yo, Inu, quit brooding and help me out here, will ya? I really don't mind you looking like a trash bag, but I need to make an impression here!"

Amber eyes spared the black haired boy a sideways glance before they disappeared under eyelids as Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned his face away again.  

Miroku scowled as he turned to the full length mirror, "Oh. Jeez thanks that was such a GREAT help," He mumbled sarcastically, "Get a life, Yasha."

He proceeded to pull out his tucked shirt, "I should look casual, right? And not like I am looking forward to this too much. But I shouldn't look disinterested either, Girls get mad at that. Argh! And _she_ definitely isn't the type to come running back after a few seductive remarks! Damn it! What sort of a friend are you?!"

The silver-haired boy smirked slightly as he pushed himself up from his rest position and strode over to his friend. He stood behind Miroku and gazed at his own reflection an instant before glancing at his friend. He had on black jeans and a white sleeve less shirt under a leather jacket. His long silver hair was tied carelessly at the nape of his neck. And the cap was in its proper position over his head, as it had been ever since _she_ had given it to him. 

He shook his head. No. He wouldn't think about her now. He turned and stood in front of his friend and crossed his arms.

"Undo a couple of buttons at your collar... And you cuffs too." He directed and Miroku obeyed. After a while of critical analysis, a change of sneakers and other minute details, he nodded and moved away to get a glass of water.

"You think this goes for an intellectual look as well? Sango thinks I'm just a lecherous idio…" Miroku clamped his hand upon his mouth, but the damage had been done.

Inuyasha spat out the water and slammed the glass down on the table, his eyes fierce as they focused on his friend's face.

He had asked **_Sango_ out?**

Sango _wouldn't_ go out with him alone.

Miroku's 'date' expected him as a date for her _own friend._

Sango was _her_ best friend. 

That meant….

_God.__ Tell me he didn't. Tell me that idiot didn't…._

But Miroku's wide eyed and scared expression, at his own slip of tongue, confirmed Inuyasha's fears.

"YOU (BLEEEP BLEEEP) (BLEEEP) of a (BLEEEP)!!! You (BLEEEP)ing (BLEEEP)!!! YOU BROUGHT HER HERE! YOU KNOW (BLEEP)ing WELL THA-" 

Just then the door bell rang, cutting through Inuyasha's angry and rather colorful tirade. The dark haired boy seeing his chance scrambled out of the room and ran down the stairs, with a very angry silver haired boy in hot pursuit (and still shouting obscenities)

Miroku was still panting hard when he pulled open the front door and grabbed a very surprised Sango, and hugged her fiercely; without making it too obvious that he was trying to use her as a shield against a certain maddened boy.

"Saaaaaaango, daaaaaaarling!! How lovely of you to come!!!"

Inuyasha stopped short a few feet from the couple, his expression murderous and his breath ragged.

Sango tried to unlatch the lecher's arms from her waist, but a faint blush that crept upon her cheeks was unmistakable. "And not a moment too soon," she muttered quietly as she eyed the silver-haired youth. Out loud she put on an exceedingly sweet voice, masking the smirk that threatened to form on her lips with a charming smile, "Miroku! Sweeety! I thought you would never ask me at all!" And then she turned round and pecked him on the lips, leaving in the kiss's wake a very surprised dark haired boy.

But it was not the scene of affection that had made Inuyasha freeze in his tracks. 

It was the slender shadowed figure that stood behind the two.

He sucked in a breath as he recognized ebony tresses as the figure stepped forward.

Then she raised her eyes.

Cerulean empowered Amber.

_Damn it. _

He had successfully avoided her for three months, two weeks, five days and 18 hours.

But now she was standing in front of him.

And all he wanted to do was to hold her to him forever.

*              *              *

A/n: Well? How do you like chapter one? This is the first fanfic I have ever written so reviews and criticism would be greatly appreciated. 

Also, I have never seen the anime itself ^_^; So all that I know is through fanfiction, AMVs and stuff online.And I have liked it a lot. If the characters, or the information above seems inappropriate, guidelines, or supportive links would be welcome.

Thanks!


End file.
